


Radiance Across the Sky

by copernicusjones



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 1: A Fantasy Harvest Moon, Rune Factory 2: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Gift Fic, Holidays, Married Couple, Reunions, Secret Santa, Stargazing, Traditions, watch me casually slip in the barest mention of my own ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/pseuds/copernicusjones
Summary: Cecilia brings her family to Kardia to celebrate the holidays, where she not only reflects on old traditions, but begins new ones.[Rune Factory Secret Santa Exchange 2020 gift for tumblr userrunefactorynonsense!]
Relationships: Cecilia & Nicholas (Rune Factory), Cecilia & Russell (Rune Factory), Cecilia/Kyle (Rune Factory)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Radiance Across the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowCatsKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCatsKey/gifts).



> The "Canon Divergence" is basically that Aria and Aaron coexist, and that Frontier doesn't happen... so everyone is in Kardia.

Aaron and Aria couldn't wait to arrive in Kardia and visit the plaza. And Grandpa's library. Oh, and the beach!  
  
But for all their eagerness, Cecilia knew her five-year-old twins couldn't possibly be half as excited as she was.  
  
This was their first trip as a family outside of Alvarna, and Cecilia's first visit back to Kardia since she and Kyle had married.  
  
It'd been almost a full day's boat ride from one port to the other, and the kids were as restless as could be. Their spirit for staying active and sating their curiosity was clearly hereditary, from both parents. The plank had hardly been lowered from their humble boat when Aaron took Kyle by the hand, yelling, “Daddy, come on!” and tugged his startled father along to the sturdy, snow-dusted pier.  
  
Cecilia was right behind them with Aria. The only reason her daughter hadn't joined in on dragging Kyle off the boat was because of a mild case of seasickness. Despite her unsettled stomach, Aria was grinning. Her sharp eyes landed upon the Spearfish Shack, which was far more extensive than it'd been when Cecilia had left Kardia several years ago, and she pointed frantically at the figure emerging from it.  
  
Cecilia's smile widened to match Aria's; she knew that blue head of hair anywhere, even before Aria cried out “Uncle Nicholas!”  
  
Seeing Nicholas was apparently the cure to what ailed Aria; she tore away from Cecilia, as Aaron did the same from Kyle. The sand kicked up around them and they reached Nicholas in no time flat. Together, they made an attempt at a hug by diving at his knees, shrieking happily. Nicholas shrieked too, more shock than happiness, as he fell to the ground with the kids still clinging to him.  
  
Cecilia came up to Kyle's side, stifling a giggle as she watched the scene unfolding in front of them. Aaron and Aria couldn't have cared less about visiting Kardia, as much as they did about seeing their “cool” uncle _—_ the one who would come to Alvarna on occasion, who would always bring them gifts and spoil them rotten. Cecilia didn't expect that to change now that it was the other way around, with them being the visitors.  
  
A few seconds after Nicholas was back on his feet, Ceci was off hers. He met her halfway and picked her up in a hug. She laughed as she was spun around before being deposited next to Kyle.

“Don't think I'm as light on my feet,” Kyle said playfully, putting a hand out for a shake. Nicholas took hold, using it to pull Kyle into a hug. Cecilia couldn't help but grin.  
  
“So how's everything been here?” she asked Nicholas, smoothing her dress down. Immediately, her attention was grabbed by Aria chasing Aaron down the coastline. “No, Aria, stay here...!”  
  
But it was too late. Aria raced her brother to the giant shell that still sat majestically on the beach's south shore. Though it was admittedly closer to the ocean than Ceci would have liked, the seas were calm; for such a chilly day, the breeze was slight. And all three adults were keeping an eye on them _—_ a far cry from Cecilia and Nicholas's childhood days, when sneaking around and getting into trouble took no effort on their part.  
  
“They'll be fine. And it's... _Kardia_ , you know?” Nicholas sounded neutral about this, despite his smile. “It's _—_ well, I bet your dad keeps you up to date.”  
  
Ceci nodded. Russell would write a few times a season, updating her on all the happenings in Kardia _—_ which, typically, wasn't anything worth writing about. A few new books at the library; a statue erected in the plaza; new dishes on the Spring Rabbit's menu. She cherished every letter just the same, every _Love, your father always, Russell_ penned in his flourishing hand, as if she might somehow forget who and what he was to her.  
  
“Speaking of parents, how are your mom and dad?” She asked, watching the twins fling wet sand at each other, using the shell as a shield to duck and dodge behind.  
  
“Same old. Bickering but in love. Or, that's what they tell me.” He shrugged. “If you wanna find out for yourself, you guys could always join us for Sacred Night. You know Mom always cooks up a good spread for that.”  
  
He sounded so hopeful, the same Nicholas who'd ask her if she wanted to sneak into the bathhouse to play hide-and-seek.  
  
“We'd love to, but we're already planning to go see Russell,” Kyle answered.

“Oh... well, heck, invite him over too. Just, you know, we'll have to make sure my dad doesn't challenge him to a rematch of that drinking contest they had over the summer. That won't end well for anyone.”  
  
Cecilia glared when Kyle failed to bite back a laugh. This alleged “drinking contest” had probably been the most eventful thing Russell had written about in the past year, and that “challenge” was an incredibly loose term when it came to describing what had transpired.  
  
More accurately, Neumann had plied Russell with wine after one of the library's shipments came in waterlogged, damaged beyond restoration, likely from a recent storm while in transit. What was seemingly meant as a form a consolation quickly turned into her dad getting hammered, and Neumann, somehow, being offended by it even though he'd been the one buying, trying to match him beer-for-beer. This was all hearsay, an account Emmett had provided Russell with days later, as he couldn't recall any of it, but Cecilia didn't have any trouble believing it.  
  
But a potential repeat of this, in front of her children, wasn't the only reason Cecilia had to refuse Nicholas's invitation.  
  
“Oh, Nicholas, it's not that I don't want to see you and your parents, but we're going to see my dad as a surprise! I told him we're arriving two days from now, that we're spending Christmas in Alvarna. So I'm hoping it can be just... _us_ , for a little bit, at least until it's time to put the kids to bed.”  
  
“In that case, why don't I keep the kiddos with me?” Nicholas suggested. “Then you can catch up with Russell, and not have to cut out early. And, no offense to your dad but... I'm betting my mom'll serve up a better meal.”  
  
“That's not a bad idea,” Kyle agreed.  
  
Ceci really couldn't argue with that. Russell wasn't a terrible cook, he just had his limits when it came to variety. The last thing she needed was them being pouty over having to eat eggs with rice, or rice with eggs. (To this day, Russell swore they were different recipes, but Cecilia was positive that had just been a ploy to try and get her to eat her meals as a child.)

“I don't know if it's a _good_ idea, though...”  
  
It wasn't that she didn't trust Nicholas _—_ of course she did. But Kardia was completely foreign to the kids; she didn't want them to feel suddenly scared or overwhelmed by being in this new, _other_ world.  
  
“Come on, Ceci, it's only one night. And plus, you and Kyle could get some _alone_ time, you know?”  
  
Heat rushed to Cecilia's face, and she swatted him on the arm. “ _Nicholas_!” Then Kyle's arm too, when he couldn't contain his laughter. “And you, don't encourage him.”  
  
“There's no encouraging!” Nicholas put his hands up defensively, and exchanged a meaningful glance with Kyle. “I'm like this all on my own, with or without Kyle.”  
  
Between Jake and Alicia, Cecilia was already concerned about the sort of language they'd been exposed to. Although, looking back on it, she'd heard about the same from Sabrina and Neumann, and she'd turned out pretty alright. Still... “Just, please, don't make those kind of jokes around the kids, I'm begging you.”  
  
“What kinda jokes, Mommy?” called Aria as she and Aaron came traipsing back, sand caked to their legs and hair whipped wild.  
  
Cecilia's eyes widened slightly, but she put on a gentle smile, hoping to dissuade the conversation. “Nevermind, sweetie.”  
  
“Funny ones?” Aaron asked, grinning and bobbing up on his toes. “Aunt Alicia told _me_ a funny one! Hey, Uncle Nicholas, spell 'ICUP'!”  
  
“Oh, wow, that's a classic,” Nicholas muttered, impressed. “Let's see: I _—_ ”  
  
“Kids!” Cecilia interrupted, as Kyle was too close to spontaneously combusting from laughter to do so. “What do you think about sleeping over at Uncle Nicholas's tonight?”  
  
They never actually said yes, overcome with squeals of delight, and thankfully, also forgetting about finishing the joke. Cecilia suspected it wouldn't go forgotten for long, but seeing the pure joy shared by both her children and Nicholas, she considered it a small price to pay.

* * *

With the kids and their belongings safely at the Spearfish Shack, Cecilia and Kyle checked into Lady Ann's Inn. What should have been a fairly quick ordeal was drawn out by conversation with Lady Ann and her family. Zavier had also returned to Kardia just recently, having spent weeks away visiting an island named Fenith, treasure-hunting to his heart's content with a couple of local adventurers. Tori was still in Kardia, and the inn's upstairs living area now doubled as her workspace; she was an editor for a renowned publisher in the capital, primarily focused on romance novels. It was fun, she told Cecilia, getting to read the manuscripts before anyone else and helping polish them until they sparkled. She promised to send Cecilia a copy of the novel she'd just finished editing, _On the Waves_ , which was about a siren and her human lover.  
  
Like Nicholas, Lady Ann and her family invited Kyle and Cecilia to join them for Sacred Night festivities. When Cecilia respectfully declined, explaining the circumstances of visiting Russell, Lady Ann proposed Cecilia and Kyle bring the kids over to the Spring Rabbit tomorrow _—_ Christmas Day _—_ for a town-wide holiday pot luck hosted on by Jasper. _That_ , Cecilia readily accepted, even though she hadn't entertained the thought of cooking while on this trip. She knew there'd be plenty of time to see if Tabatha was available, to whip something up together at a moment's notice.  
  
Cecilia changed into a more comfortable outfit, a billowy long-sleeved blouse and ankle-length skirt. Perfect for winter, and she could just hear Aria now, pulling a face and pointing out how the loose, shapeless garments were “mom clothes”.  
  
Kyle, however, thought she looked adorable, and told as much as he came up behind her and looped his arms around her waist.  
  
She relaxed against him, letting his warmth wrap around her. He'd changed into warmer clothes as well, a heavy sweater that only added to the coziness she felt when he held her.  
  
She'd always had a good feeling about him, since the day they first met. And that didn't change now, years later, after marriage and starting a family. That same good feeling remained as they ventured out into the Winter night, on their way to the library.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” Kyle asked, giving Cecilia's hand a soft squeeze.  
  
“Nicholas is the one who should be nervous,” she said with a quiet laugh. The silence surrounding them, without the constant chatter of their children, was strange, but not unwelcome.  
  
“Does he have nerves?” Kyle responded. “But seriously, I couldn't blame you if you were; it's been forever since you've seen Russell. ”  
  
Years, actually. Russell had come to visit Alvarna shortly after the twins were born. It felt both like yesterday, and like a lifetime ago.  
  
Her heart was thumping _—_ like it was Christmas morning _now_ , not in a handful of hours. “Well, I guess I'm not like Nicholas, then. But they're the good kind of nerves.” Like when she first started growing closer to Kyle.  
  
And she didn't need to experience them for long.  
  
Slowly, Cecilia eased the library door open. It creaked loudly, like it'd always had. She knew she was home.  
  
“I'm sorry, but we're closing early to _—_...”  
  
Russell appeared out from behind the shelves in the back, eyes widening and mouth falling open. The books in his arms fell, too – no, he dropped them. Cecilia had never seen him purposefully drop books.  
  
A moment later, those same arms were around her. She buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling the familiar mix of dust and paper and wood that would always be the most soothing scent in the world.

* * *

After tears were shed and happy greetings exchanged, Russell invited them up to the dining area, clearing off enough space for the three of them to gather at the table. Stacks of books remained haphazardly placed atop the surface, titles Cecilia recognized from her childhood sandwiched between new ones.  
  
When Russell asked about the children, Cecilia explained Nicholas was watching them.  
  
“Oh dear... I hope the Spearfish Shack is still standing when you return.”  
  
“The kids aren't _that_ naughty,” Cecilia insisted, watching as Russell went to the kitchen, from where the aromas of flour and cocoa were emanating strongly.  
  
“I don't think he's talking about the kids, Ceci.” Kyle muttered.  
  
“Most children aren't, unless they're enabled. You, for example. Here we are.” Russell returned, carrying an enormous crystal plate piled with cookies and placing it at the center of the table. It must have been borrowed from the de Sainte-Coquilles, because Russell had never owned something so expensive _—_ and breakable _—_ when Cecilia still lived here.  
  
Some of the cookies were chocolate, others simply sugar, but all of them were cut in the shapes of various domestic monsters, like Woolies and Cluckadoodles.  
  
Cecilia picked up a chocolate Wooly. “Oh, they're so cute _—_ I don't know if I could eat them!”  
  
Kyle sighed with good-natured exasperation. “They're not _real_ , Ceci. Look.” He snagged a Cluckadoodle, powdery cinnamon sprinkling off, and bit the head with a _crunch_! “See!” he said, chewing and swallowing. “No harm! And... _really_ good, actually. These are great, Russell.”  
  
Now Cecilia _had_ to try them. She nibbled at her cookie, pleasantly surprised at its softness, and the rich bittersweet taste. The nibble quickly became a few bites, and the Wooly was gone.  
  
“Dad, I'm impressed!” Cecilia couldn't grab another cookie fast enough; Kyle, as well, was already on his second one. “These are almost as good as Tabatha's.”  
  
“Well, I'd certainly hope so; they're her recipe! She helped me with these _—_ mind you, I did most of the work, she just... supervised, I suppose.” Russell said, fondness surrounding his words. “She's been teaching me how to cook and bake for a while now. We're both firm believers of the adage that you're never too old to learn new things.”  
  
So he'd said in some of his letters, how he'd learned a few new recipes from Tabatha. Sometimes, he'd even include the latest one he'd been taught, along with the hopes Cecilia would try it herself, for Kyle or the de Sainte-Coquilles. Cecilia didn't have the heart to tell him Tabatha had sent her off to Alvarna with a cookbook from the Elven Kingdom, and Egan had another, different one as well, at the Eagle Inn, and that she'd long since perfected almost every dish in them. He was so proud of himself, and to Cecilia, that was what mattered, so she always wrote back assuring him she would.  
  
“I'm glad,” she said. As much as Cecilia worried about Russell being lonely in her absence, she was equally concerned with him growing bored. Raising her had been anything but that, as he was ever-willing to remind her of. “Maybe we could all pitch in to bake another batch for the pot luck tomorrow; Lady Ann told me all about it, and I bet the kids would love to help.”

From there, the conversation veered into exactly what Cecilia had expected: the kids. Russell was still blown away at the concept that they were his _grandkids_. It made him feel so _old_ , she knew; but more so, it was apparent it made him feel loved.  
  
There were so many tales to share of all the hi-jinks Aaron and Aria found themselves entangled in, even at five years old, due in no small part to Roy and Cammy being a lot what Zavier had been to Nicholas: an influence. A “bad” influence, though? That was all subjective, considering how obvious it was that he'd cared about Nicholas, as Roy and Cammy cared about her children. But as mischievous as they could be, they were also an immense help on the farm and around town, and that made up for any headaches they had, and inevitably _would,_ cause.  
  
Because of that, Cecilia could hardly wait for them all to reunite tomorrow. Just telling Russell about how much the twins had grown, developed into their own individual persons yet still maintained an unbreakable bond, wasn't something that could be done through explanation, no matter how impassioned both she and Kyle were in it.  
  
“I was dying to bring them over tonight, but Nicholas had a good point: we'd have to leave early.” Cecilia looked up at the clock that tick-tocked away on the wall opposite her. It was nearly 9 PM. Aaron and Aria would have wiped out at least an hour ago.  
  
“Not that I'm not flattered you decided to come see me early,” Russell assured her. “But I'm honestly shocked you made it a point to visit me for _this_ festival.” His thumb skimmed the teacup in front of him. He was on his second cup of Relax Tea, and Cecilia, who wasn't the biggest fan of it, was still nursing her first.  
  
“What's so shocking about wanting to see you as soon as possible?”  
  
“Nothing, not when you put it in those terms,” he replied, punctuated with a chuckle. “I just think it's amusing considering how much you hated this festival when you were little.”  
  
“I didn't _hate_ it!” Cecilia argued. “It was always just such an 'adult' festival. It was... _boring_ to me, at the time.”  
  
“I quite distinctly remember you telling me when you were seven that you'd 'never take part in Sacred Night' because you 'hated it'.”  
  
“Okay, well...!” Cecilia felt embarrassment burning onto her cheeks. “ _Maybe_ I did say that, but Kyle doesn't want to hear—”  
  
“No, no,” Kyle interrupted. “I want to hear about this.”  
  
Cecilia moaned quietly, burying her warm face in her hands. “ _Daaa-_ ad, you're making it sound like I was total brat!”  
  
“You had your moments, I can't deny that. But you know I wouldn't change it for the world.”  
  
“Great minds think alike, Russell,” Kyle said, earning a nudge from Cecilia.  
  
“I'm sure, Kyle, that I hardly have to explain to you how Ceci's idea of fun doesn't involve being cooped up inside for hours, just talking and reminiscing. Do I?”  
  
Cecilia didn't want to confirm that she'd been starting to feel antsy over an hour ago, but there was no use trying to hide it from either of them. Kyle glanced at her, as if asking permission to answer truthfully, and all Cecilia could give him was a one-shouldered shrug and a sheepish smile. The question had been entirely rhetorical.  
  
“So,” Russell went on, “what I'm trying to get at is: there's really no hard rules with this festival. What matters most is spending time with those you love the most, counting your blessings from the year that's passed and looking towards the one to come. I'm sure most people spend it in their homes because of the weather, but, at least when I last checked, it was a fairly nice evening. Certainly nice enough to be outside for an hour or two. Stargazing, perhaps?”  
  
Kyle and Cecilia blinked at each other, then back at Russell.  
  
“You can answer this time,” he said lightly. “Don't think I can't tell how your letters differ when you talk about the Shooting Star Festival versus any other event, Ceci.”  
  
She was sure, too, she'd told Russell about one of the first times she and Kyle spent any extended amount of time together, when he'd stargazed with her at Falling Star Path a couple weeks after arriving in Alvarna. It'd always been special to her, watching the stars with Russell, Nicholas, and other Kardian friends, and now it was special, in an entirely different way, with her family in Alvarna.  
  
“I...” Cecilia started. She was worried sounding too enthusiastic would only make her seem childish. But she was practically squirming at the notion, her hands clasped tightly under the table. “I wouldn't _oppose_ it, no.”  
  
She could tell Russell was hardly fooled by her diplomatic approach, but he didn't point it out. “And what about you, Kyle?”  
  
He glanced at Cecilia, mouth split into a huge grin. “Heck.” And then Russell. “Yeah.”  
  
Cecilia gave up forcing a mature approach. She was the first one out of her seat. Taking Russell by the hand, she dragged him downstairs and out the door with Kyle tailing close behind. Russell exclaimed that he had to put the cookies away, but Cecilia just mock-scolded him: they'd bake twice as many tomorrow.

* * *

For how fast Cecilia made sure they reached the park at the apex of Kardia's steep boundaries, she was shocked to find out they were not the first ones there.  
  
Aaron and Aria came barreling towards the group, their joyful cries piercing the still night.  
  
“What are _—_...?” But Cecilia didn't have to finish her sentence. She looked up to see Nicholas at the park's center, waiting on a bench and pointedly avoiding watching the reunion.  
  
“Come look, come look!” Aria shouted, at neither adult in particular. “Look!” she said again once she had hold of Cecilia's hand and was leading her towards Nicholas and the bench. She used her free hand to point up at the sky. “We saw shooting stars, just like at home.”  
  
The sky was a dark blanket, speckled with glimmering stars and the bulb of an almost-full moon. Behind them, Aaron was telling Kyle and Russell much the same thing; that they'd seen all _sorts_ of cool stuff up in the sky, maybe even a Native Dragon!  
  
“It's all amazing, I agree,” Cecilia said, corralling the twins together. She was still ignoring Nicholas, but made sure to speak loud enough for him to hear. “But you're _supposed_ to be in bed. Asleep. It's past your bedtime.”  
  
“But it's past your bedtimes too!” Aaron said, pouting his bottom lip out.  
  
“Yeah, an' you let us stay up for the Shooting Star Festival!” Aria whined.  
  
“That's different,” Kyle said, without much conviction.  
  
“Why?” Aria asked.  
  
“Because we talked about it ahead of time,” Cecilia answered. She wasn't even upset, truly, just worried. Even without it being bitterly cold, she still didn't want them out in it _this_ long, and this late, overexerting themselves.  
  
“Why?” Aaron asked, pout vanishing and replaced with a smile that was so uncannily like Kyle's, it melted Cecilia's heart a little.  
  
“Because I said so.” Cecilia loathed that line of reasoning _—_ spoken like a true parent _—_ but it was the truth here, wasn't it?  
  
“Why?” Aaron and Aria said together, now all toothy grins and twinkling mischief in their eyes.  
  
“Because _—_...!” Cecilia sighed. This was getting her nowhere, and the kids knew it. They giggled, each of them picking a parent to fling themselves at _—_ as if they'd never been remotely in trouble in the first place.  
  
Cecilia checked on Nicholas again, finding that he was now observing them. She sent an annoyed glare his way, that, judging by his reaction of shrinking back and hanging his head, was visible even in the dim light of the park.  
  
“Nicholas...” she started, doing her best to mimic a stern Sabrina. For all the times he liked to take charge of their tricks and pranks as kids, she'd certainly learned a thing or two _—_ and hoped it was enough here to have its intended effect.  
  
It was, with Nicholas immediately rising to his feet and stammering out a protest. “Whoa, whoa... you can't think is _my_ fault! I tried to tell them 'no'... but Aaron said they'd just sneak out if I didn't bring them here.”  
  
It sounded like something Aaron _—_ or Aria _—_ would have said. Both. Together. Cecilia had to fight back a smirk as she pictured them ganging up on Nicholas. “So you're blaming two five-year-olds instead of taking responsibility?”  
  
“No...! Well, I know it sure _looks_ like that, but... I mean, they think I'm _cool_ , Ceci, I couldn't jeopardize _—_ ”  
  
Cecilia just burst into giggles and waved Nicholas off. “You really can't think I'm _that_ upset. Especially considering you and I used to sneak out _all_ the time.”  
  
“ _All_ the time?” Russell asked from a few yards away, unamused.  
  
Cecilia whipped around. “Oh, um... when I say 'all the time', I really mean, 'hardly ever'!”  
  
His eyes narrowed behind his glasses; obviously, he wasn't buying it.  
  
“ _Oooooooo_!” Aaron said scathingly, pointing at Cecilia. “Mommy's in trouble!”  
  
“Haha! Yeah, Ce-ci's in trou-ble, Ce-ci's in tro-uble!” Nicholas added in a sing-song.  
  
Cecilia gave him a playful push, causing the children to laugh even more. It was contagious, spreading to Kyle and Russell too.  
  
The laughter died down and they all gathered closer, staring up at the spectacle that was Kardia's night sky. Taking in the jewel-like constellations, and, as Aria had so proudly declared, the occasional shooting star, Cecilia relaxed in the comfort and safety of those around her—from here in the park, to her hometown of Kardia, and beyond to Alvarna, she could feel it filling her with a contentment she'd never known.  
  
As a child, Cecilia had never understood why this was called Sacred Night. Russell had attempted several different explanations but eventually settled on telling her that one day, when she was old enough, she would simply just _know_ , deep within herself.  
  
And she did understand now. Wholly, not just in her mind, but with every part of her being, that this _—_ surrounded by the loves of her life _—_ was, in all ways she could fathom, sacred.

**Author's Note:**

> So **runefactorynonsense** listed Kyle/Cecilia as one of their preferred pairings, as well as noting their love for RF1 and the idea that the RF2 kiddos could be twins so... this is what I mixed together! I actually started playing RF1 because of this fic and I honest-to-God LOVE it so far, so thank you, Margot for your wish list...! I don't know when/if I would have gotten around to playing RF1 any time soon were it not for this exchange. I hope you like this fic! I'm sorry if anything contradicts dialogue later in canon; I'm only in Summer and barely past Toros Cave lol. I haven't played Frontier and didn't know how to incorporate it into the fic, timeline-wise, and I also wanted to keep the fic more uplifting so... 
> 
> Also, **BelleofHell** is the absolute BEST for helping me and cheering me through this. I could not have done this without you, friendo. Thank you so much. <3
> 
> Also I listened to a lot of JD McPherson's Christmas songs, especially ["All The Gifts I Need"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opktLUqP2Ek&list=PLe-WQQHddpPP1A7lng3Md1K06UrXkOw29&index=1) and ["Twinkle Little Christmas Lights"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jdxqhpQKQCk>), which is what inspired the title! Sweet and fluffy songs for the holidays! A nice background soundtrack to reading this fic but not required ^^
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Have a happy holidays everyone, no matter how you decide to celebrate or not-celebrate it <3


End file.
